Nice View
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: When Roland is scared of getting glasses, Regina buys herself a pair so he doesn't feel alone. If she'd known how much then flip Robin's switch, she would have gotten them earlier. OQ family fluff


Hi you guys! This is just a small fluffy OQ family oneshot! I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Nice View**

"I don't want to go!" Roland yelled in agitation, throwing his monkey onto the floor and trying to run off, but Robin was fast enough to get a hold on him before he managed to run off once again. It had been going on like this for three days now. Ever since Regina mentioned paying a visit to the optician, Roland had been throwing a tantrum. It wouldn't be a big thing really, just a quick check of his eyes and then, depending on the results, they might have to go and pick out some glasses for the little Locksley boy. However, what didn't seem like a big deal to his parents was indeed a big deal for Roland. For some reason the prospect of glasses seemed horrifying to him.

It had started off a few weeks ago when Regina first noticed Roland's evadable vision problem. He'd started to sit closer to the TV than usual, groaning in protest whenever Regina asked him to sit back down on the couch instead of the floor.

 _"But then I can see them better!"_

 _"You can see them from the couch just fine, Roland. Sitting too close to the TV will turn your eyes into squares."_

That had shut him up, for a while at least, but Regina had put it down to the fact that children just liked to be closer to the heroes on TV and that was why he was sitting there. Sometimes it caught her attention when Roland was asked to read something out loud for her and he would mess up a few words. Well, he was only six, had started to read only a few months ago, so she blamed the mistakes on the reason that he was still learning. However, when she checked his notebooks from school, where he copied the examples from the board, she grew concerned.

She'd been helping him with a particularly difficult Math exercise when she took a look at the page they'd done in school that morning and figured it out, it was all wrong. Where there should have been a three was an eight, where there should have been an eight was a five, and even the answering sentence made no sense.

 _"Roland, do you think you maybe copied the board wrongly?"_

 _"No, I wrote everything down Princess Snow put onto the board."_

She'd talked to Robin that evening, asked him whether shortsightedness ran in the family, but he couldn't say. Glasses were a rare good in the Enchanted Forest. Roland couldn't get it from him though, because his aim was sharp as an eagle's.

 _"Is it a problem?"_

 _"Nothing that we can't handle."_

Now, three weeks later, they wanted to bring Roland to the optician. Whether they would be successful today was yet to be determined.

"I don't want to go! I don't want glasses!" the little boy yelled, upset, trying to wriggle out of his father's hold.

"Roland, this visit won't hurt you, we are just trying to help you." Robin's eyes helplessly wandered over to Regina, who let out a deep sigh before she kneels down in front of him.

"Okay how about this, Roland. We go to the optician just to check. And if you behave like the brave little knight I know you are, we will go to Granny's for milkshakes afterwards."

"But I don't want glasses!" Roland insisted, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well, you don't have to get glasses. We are just going to check. No glasses if you don't want them, I promise." Her index caressed his cheek, catching a single tear, which had made its way down. "Do you think you can be brave Roland? Just like a knight?"

"I don't know," he whispered. Regina's heart almost broke at his face and made her wonder for the umpteenth time who or what had made Roland so afraid of glasses.

"I know you can be, Roland. You protected me in the Enchanted Forest as well, remember?"

He nodded and carefully took the grey monkey Robin offered him. "No glasses?"

"No glasses," Regina promises, holding up her pinky for a pinky swear. For the first time ever since he came home from school Roland grinned at her.

"Can Henry and Peanut come, too?"

"I'm not sure if Henry's busy, but we'll definitely bring your sister along," Regina smiled, before she got back up, giving Robin a quick nod so he could go to the living room and pick up the two year-old toddler from her playpen.

"I'm too busy for what?" a voice came from upstairs, making three pairs of eyes look up.

"We have to pay a visit to the optician with Roland. He would like you to come along - if you've finished your homework," Regina added with her mom-voice.

"Sure thing. I just finished my report. Are you gonna get glasses, Roland?" Henry asked, making Regina wince, throwing her oldest an annoyed look. He'd been busy with a school project the past few days but caught onto the whole Roland-needs-glasses thing.

"I don't want glasses!" Roland exclaimed and Regina thinks all her attempts were in vain, when Henry raises his eyebrows.

"Oh really? I think glasses are cool. Harry Potter wears glasses, remember? Superman - Clark Kent does too, when he's in disguise. There are lots of heroes with glasses." Okay, perhaps bringing Henry along wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Really?" Roland asked curiously, but it could be seen from his face that this didn't make the prospect of glasses much more appealing to him.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wear my Harry Potter glasses I got for Halloween just because I think they look pretty cool."

Robin emerged from the living room with a babbling Peanut in his arms. "Alright folks, are we ready to go?"

"Ready for Operation Hawk-Eye to get started," Henry laughed, before he ran down the stairs, skipping the last three with a jump, which almost made Regina's heart stop.

" _Henry Daniel Mills_!"

"Who thought of Harry Potter and Superman?" Henry asked instead, winking, before he was out the door following the others.

Regina just shook her head. Sometimes her son was too smart for his own good.

Xxxxx

 _Storybrooke Optics_ was a small store located near Main Street, only a few houses away from Granny's diner. The owner was a young woman with thick dark hair and dark skin, dressed in a flowing skirt with hibiscus flowers and a green top. She smiled warmly when the Locksley-Mills family entered the store, greeting them openly.

"Madam Mayor, it's an honor. I don't think I've ever seen you around here. What can I do for you?"

Roland stepped back a little until his back hit Regina's front. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Our Roland here would like to get his eyes checked out. He's been having trouble with his eyes lately."

"No I don't," Roland mumbled.

The woman gave Regina a knowing wink, before she knelt down in front of Roland. "Hey Roland, I'm Nani. Would you like to play a funny game called _Vision_ with me? It's fun."

"No."

"Roland," Robin raised his voice, but Regina shook her head.

"Hey," Henry chipped in, "I would like to play the game. How about I start and then you'll do it after me?" he offered. Oh God, Regina could have kissed her little prince right now.

"We could do that," Nani smiled. "How about the two of you come along to the back room, where I have the special equipment I need for it?" Her gaze wandered over to Robin and Regina, who nodded thankfully.

They could see them walk toward the backroom, where Nani explained with muffled voices how the 'game' worked. While the kids were busy, Robin placed Peanut's stroller close to a nearby couch, where they could let their child sleep.

"What do we do in case he needs glasses?" Robin mumbled, knowing exactly how much his son hated the things.

"Then he will get some. It's not the end of the world, Robin. He has a pair of sunglasses. Wearing normal glasses wouldn't be so different," Regina reassured him. "Henry mentioning Harry Potter was quite smart."

They settled on the couch, keeping a close eye on Peanut, while they heard the cheers from the back room. After less than five minutes, Henry came back out, giving both of them a thumbs up.

"My vision is sharp as an eagle's."

"That's wonderful, Henry. Very good. Have you been able to get Roland to play the 'game'?"

"Yeah. Nani is checking his eyes right now. Did you know her little sister is Lilo and they have a dog called Stitch? Coincidence?" There was a twinkle in Henry's eyes, which made Regina grin.

"I honestly hope it's really a dog, because I don't want to deal with aliens in my town. This whole TV show from the 90's was a big scare for me."

"What are you talking about?" Robin wondered. He'd watched a few science fiction movies with Henry - mainly Star Wars, so he knew about all the wild creatures that were supposed to exist, but obviously made up by a man called Spielberg. On the other hand… there was a whole book of his stories in this land, some true, some made up or completely wrong, so who knew. Maybe aliens existed.

"I think mom means the X-Files. It's a TV show about aliens and two detectives who hunted them down. You loved them, I know it. You have the entire collection. What were their names again…? Schuyler and…?"

"Scully and Mulder," Regina answered. "Hey Henry, look over there, don't these glasses look exactly like Harry Potter's?"

Henry's attention was caught and he dashed off to the wall with the glasses that did indeed look a little like Harry Potter's. "Mom, how do I look?" Henry turned around, a pair of glasses on his nose. He did indeed look a little like Harry Potter with his untamed dark hair and sweet grin.

"Perfect. All you need is that lightning scar on your forehead and you're ready to go to Hogwarts."

"I'll need a wand as well," Henry pointed out and she knew he was referring to the plastic wands he'd found on the internet a while ago.

"We'll see what Santa has to say in that matter… Robin what are you doing?" Regina caught Robin at the wall with the Harry Potter like glasses, barely being able to hold back her laughter when he turned around, wearing glasses similar to Henry's. "Take them off, they make you look like Archie!"

"Why, I think they give me quite the clever look, don't you think, Milady?"

"I disagree! Pick something a little classier. Something like this," Regina smiled, grabbing the nearest pair of glasses with a black frame before holding them out to Robin. He took them from her hand, putting the ugly pair he'd been wearing back on the stand.

"Mom, you have to try some on as well," Henry cheered.

"No, I look ridiculous with glasses." She dreaded the day her eyes would get worse and force her to buy a pair of reading glasses. Thankfully she hoped she had some time left until then - enough time to find the right spell to solve that particular little problem.

"Come on, Mom! You look good in _everything_."

"I agree with the lad," Robin grinned, holding out a pair with black frames out to her, similar to the ones he was about to put on. Regina bit the inside of her lip, wondering when her son had picked up on Robin's charm, but she realized he was actually half _Charming_ so no wonder. The men in this family managed to make every woman swoon.

"Fine," Regina laughed while taking the glasses from Robin. Henry cheered as she put them on, looking around for a mirror. Only when she threw a questioning glance at Robin did she see the sudden fire and hunger in his eyes, the way his fingers twitched and his soft velvety tongue wet his lips.

Her breath caught in her throat, made her cheeks go pink and avoid another glance at Robin's face. How dare he look like this at her in public with the children close! Robin didn't seem to be the only one stunned one though. Henry was gaping at her as she nervously fixed her hair behind her ears. "I must look really stupid."

"Quite the contrary," Robin mumbled, voice sultry and deep.

"Mom, you look cool! You can totally wear them."

"I don't know," she laughed nervously, her fingertips still playing with the tips of a strand as she turned toward the mirror. It was a pleasant surprise as she finally got a view of herself that the glasses didn't make her look like one of the professors in Henry's Harry Potter movies. No, she didn't look as bad or ridiculous as she first thought, quite the contrary, just as Robin had pointed out. The glasses made her look… smart. Sexy.

She took them off, just to see the change, and then put them on again. She was a whole new person. Catching Robin's gaze in the mirror, there was nothing she could do than bite her lower lip to prevent herself from grinning.

"Have mercy," Robin whispered.

The moment was broken as Roland came running back into the room, closely followed by Nani. "I see you've been busy. Nice pair, Mayor Mills."

"Daddy does Regina need glasses as well?" Roland asked, clutching his father's legs like a lifeline. "Nani said I need glasses." There was disappointment in his son's voice.

"It's not bad," Nani reassured them as both the Mayor and Robin looked at her questioningly. "One eye has a distance vision correction to -1.75 and the other is -2.0."

"That means what exactly?" Regina wondered, giving Nani a reason to laugh.

"It's not bad, but his dioptic measurements could give him trouble reading the board at school or things in the distance in general. Since he's a tad too young for contact lenses, I would recommend a pair of titan flex glasses for him. You can sit on them or let them fall off a tree and they won't break."

"Sounds like something Roland would need," Robin added, patting his boy's head.

"I don't want glasses, Papa. I'll be the _only_ one!" Roland whined. A big crocodile tear dropped down his cheek, breaking Robin's heart a little.

"Hey Roland," Henry grinned. "Look, Mom is wearing glasses as well. Do you think she looks weird?"

"No," Roland sniffed. "She looks pretty."

Slowly Regina made her way over to Roland to kneel down next to him, her hand on his shoulder. Roland launched himself at her, wiping his dripping nose off on her blouse. "Honey, what do you say if we both get glasses? Then you won't be alone. And I promise you'll get used to them so quickly you won't even feel them anymore."

Roland seemed to debate the offer for a moment, before he nodded. "You'll get glasses, too?"

"Me too," Henry cheered, running back to get his Harry Potter glasses, which made Regina roll her eyes and Robin chuckle. But well, if this was the price she had to pay to make Roland feel better, she would gladly do so.

Xxxxx

Two days later, they'd gone to pick up their new glasses. Roland had seemed to be a bit wary of them at first but got accustomed rather quickly. Henry was a great help, telling him stories about maybe being able to see the future through his glasses one day - if mom found the right spell. She was so thankful, she really considered giving him one of these ridiculously expensive Harry Potter merchandise wands for Halloween, along with the Gryffindor scarf Granny had knitted for him as a surprise.

Roland was happy to hear that of course he didn't have to sleep with glasses, so after dinner they watched a movie ("Mommy look how _clear_ everything is! I don't even have to sit so close to the TV anymore!") and got ready for bed.

Regina was just sitting at her vanity as Robin emerged from the shower, clad in nothing but a towel slung around his hip. She was brushing her hair, sitting there in nothing but her velvet silk robe and her glasses, a sultry smirk on her lips. Robin walked up behind her, pressing a kiss on top of her head, looking at her through the mirror.

"God you look so sexy, love."

"If I'd known glasses flip your switch…" She got up and turned around toward him, her robe falling open and revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

" _You_ flip my switch _every_ time Regina. The new glasses are just a nice… addition." His warm hand caressed her flat stomach, before he carefully brushed the robe down her shoulders just as she unfastened the towel around his hips.

"Make love to me?" she whispered before she kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
